The Good Doctor's Niece
by Melody643
Summary: Carlisle Cullen lives in Forks, WA with his wife Esme and his children Edward and Alice. When Carlisle gets a letter from child protective services telling him that his sister Elizabeth and her husband are dead, he becomes the care taker of his 17 year old niece Kelsey Sterling, who has a few dark issues. Find what happens when she arrives in town. JacobXOC AU/AH
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In the small town of Forks, WA, there lived a man named Carlisle Cullen. He was married to his high school sweetheart Esme Everson. They have 2 children, 18 year old Edward Cullen and his twin sister Alice Cullen. Carlisle has a sister named Elizabeth Cullen who was married to Charles Sterling. They had only one child, 17 year old Kelsey Sterling. They lived in Chicago.

I own Nothing except Kelsey. All belong to Stephanie Meyer


	2. Getting Bad News

Chapter 1: Getting bad news

The story begins on a windy day in the August. Carlisle was in the living room reading. He was off from work from the hospital. As he was reading, Edward came home from school. His bronze hair was sticking up in all directions as if he had just finished having sex with his girlfriend.

"Hey dad." Edward said.

"Hey Edward." Carlisle said. "How was school?" he asked.

"Same as always." Edward said rubbing his head.

Edward went to put his school books away in his room when he remembered the big brown envelope in his book bag. He took out the envelope from his book bag and walked over to his dad.

"A man was standing by my car when I came out of school today. He said he was from Child Protective Services." Edward said. "He asked me to give you this." He said.

Edward gave the envelope to his dad.

"Did he say what it is?" Carlisle asked. Edward shook his head.

Edward went up to his room as Carlisle opened the envelope. He took out a white piece of paper that was addressed to him and Esme. He took a drink of his glass of water as he read the letter. As his eyes read the letter, he dropped the glass and it hit the floor, shattering to pieces. Esme came out of the kitchen with her long dark hair put up with a pair of red style sticks. She wore a white apron over her red halter top and blue jeans.

"Carlisle? What's wrong honey?" Esme asked.

She saw the broken glass on the floor and the letter in his hand. Carlisle ran his fingers through his honey blond hair. Esme sat down beside Carlisle and saw a few tears coming down his face.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"My sister and brother in law were killed." Carlisle said his voice sounded broken.

He gave her the letter and she started to read it. She gasped as she read it and looked at her husband. She pulled him into her arms and let him cry against her chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close as he grieved over his sister's death. A few tears slipped down Esme's face at the sight of her husband's grief. She looked at a photo of Carlisle's sister w/ her husband and their little girl Kelsey. Meanwhile in Chicago, Kelsey was packing up her clothes. She clasped her favorite necklace around her neck and grabbed her bags. She went out to the limo to leave for the airport.

"Are you ready to go?" Her agent asked.

"Yes Maggie." Kelsey said.

Maggie Townsend was Kelsey's agent from Child Protective Services since her parent's died. The driver put her stuff in the trunk as she got in the limo. She looked down at her mother's bracelet around her left wrist. She fingered the small star shaped diamonds on it.

"Here," Maggie said giving her a tissue. "I know you missed them."

Kelsey wiped the tears from her eyes and laid her head on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

"Your motorcycle and Ferrari will arrive in a few weeks." Maggie said.

"Okay." Kelsey said.

She took out her iPod and put on her big silver headphones. When she got to the airport, she checked in her luggage and went to her terminal. She looked back at Maggie and waved good-bye to her. She got in the plane and sat in her seat in first class. She looked out the window sometime after the plane took off as she fingered her necklace. She looked down at it to see the Cullen Crest on it. As she looked at it, she heard her uncle's voice in her head.

"No matter what your last name may be, you will always be Cullen." She heard Carlisle say.

Meanwhile back in Forks, Carlisle was in his study looking at a photo album his sister gave him a year ago. He looked at a picture of Kelsey when she was 13. She was in a white party dress and matching shoes. It was her 13th birthday. In the picture, she was wearing the silver necklace w/ the Cullen crest on it. He looked at a picture of Kelsey when she was 15 that sat in a silver picture frame on his desk. It had been 2 years since he last saw Kelsey. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:30 am. He put the album away and left out the study.

please review and don't be harsh. It is my first story.


	3. Kelsey comes to town

Chapter 2: Kelsey Comes to Town

The next day after work, Carlisle was at the airport in Seattle. He looked toward the terminal and saw a blond haired girl in black track pants and matching hoodie walked out. She had a pair of silver headphones around her neck and wore white Nikes.

"Kelsey!" Carlisle called out.

The girl turned around and looked at him. He saw that she had a few magenta streaks in her hair, had her right ear pierced a second time, and had her navel pierced. She walked over to him and looked at him. She hugged him tight as she started crying.

"Shh. It's okay sweetheart." Carlisle said stroking her back.

He gave her a tissue and let her dry her eyes. They got her bags and went out to his black Mercedes. She sat in the passenger and took out her bejeweled iPhone. She started texting her friend Jasmine.

"Since today is Tuesday, you start school on Thursday." Carlisle said.

"Okay." Kelsey said before she put on her headphones.

She turned on her iPod and started listening to Lady Gaga. When they got to the house, Kelsey saw a white 3 story mansion with a wrap-around porch.

"Wow! I like your house." Kelsey said getting out of the car.

"Thank you. Let's get you inside." Carlisle said.

Carlisle and Kelsey brought her stuff inside. Esme came out the kitchen as she dried her hands with a dish towel. She dropped the towel when she saw Kelsey.

"Kelsey!" Esme said as Kelsey dropped her bags.

"Aunt Esme!" Kelsey said running up to her.

Kelsey hugged her aunt tightly before she and Carlisle led her up to her room. Kelsey walked into her bedroom and sat down on the queen sized bed. The walls were painted red with cherry wood furniture. A white chaise sat beneath the window. She saw a white polished vanity beside her closet.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked.

"It's wonderful aunt Esme." Kelsey said.

She walked into the bathroom and saw a black marble counter with a glass door shower. Carlisle and Esme let her get settled in. Kelsey unpacked her clothes and books. She set her books on the bookshelf. She put her clothes away in the dresser and closet. Later on that afternoon, Edward and Alice came home from school.

"Hey dad." Edward said. "Is Kelsey here yet?" He asked.

"She's upstairs in her room." Carlisle said.

Edward went upstairs to Kelsey's room and opened the door to see her drawing a picture in her sketchbook. She had a pair of big silver headphone on her ears. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Kelsey turned her head to see her favorite cousin, Edward.

"Edward!" Kelsey exclaimed.

She took off her headphones, got up, and launched herself into his arms. Edward laughed at her enthusiasm as he pulled away from her. He looked at her and noticed the streaks in her as well as her piercings.

"I like the new look." Edward said.

"Thanks." Kelsey said. "Check this out." She said turning her back.

She lifted up her shirt to reveal a tattoo of a red dragon on her lower back.

"Nice." Edward said. "Come on. Dinner is almost ready." He said.

They went downstairs as Kelsey took off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist. When they got downstairs, she hugged Alice and they went into the dining room for dinner.


	4. First day at Forks High

Chapter 3: The First Day at Forks High

Later on that week on Thursday morning, Kelsey was getting ready for her first day at school. She put on her white button shirt over her red lace bra. She put on her red and black plaid skirt that stopped at her knee. She sat down on her bed and slipped on her white socks up to below her knee. She put on her black Christian Louboutin Patent pumps and buckled the straps across her feet. As she was getting dressed, Alice came in her room.

"You ready?" Alice asked.

"Almost." Kelsey said pushing up her sleeves.

Kelsey put on her mother's bracelet and her necklace. She put on her black waist coat and grabbed her book bag. She grabbed her white coach bag and went downstairs with Alice.

"Morning everyone." Alice said.

Carlisle looked up and saw Alice and Kelsey dressed for school. They sat down at the table as Esme put a plate of pancakes at each seat. They started eating as Edward came downstairs in black jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Morning." Edward said.

"Morning Edward." Kelsey said.

After breakfast, Alice and Kelsey went to school in Alice's yellow Porsche.

"You'll like it here." Alice said.

"I hope so Ali." Kelsey said taking out her iPhone.

Meanwhile in the Forks High parking lot, Isabella Swan was talking to her friend, Jacob Black. He was also Edward's team mate on the football team. Bella looked past Jacob and saw Alice's Porsche drive into the parking lot. She parked next to a silver jeep. Alice got out of the driver seat and the passenger door opened. A blond haired girl stepped out. She had a few pink streaks in her hair and had a second piercing in her right ear. She wore a red plaid skirt w/ white knee high socks and black 4 inch heels. Mike Newton saw her and whistled like a wolf.

"Hey sexy mama!" Mike shouted.

Alice and the girl started giggling at Mike's comment. Jacob turned around when he heard Mike shouting and saw the new girl. His eyes grew wide and he felt his pants starting to get a little tight. Just then Edward pulled up beside Alice's Porsche and got out.

"Hey Edward." Kelsey said.

"Hey cuz." Edward said. "Here Esme told me to give you this." He said giving her a red lunch bag.

"Thanks." Kelsey said.

"By the way, you left these on the table." Edward said holding up her silver head phones.

Kelsey took them from him and hooked them up to her iPhone. She put the headphones around her neck as Edward took her to the main office to get her schedule. Just then, Edward's cell phone went off. He took it out and saw a text message from Bella.

"Who's Bella?" Kelsey asked.

"My girlfriend. You'll meet her later." Edward said texting Bella.

After getting her schedule and a map of the school, she went off to her first class. Meanwhile, Edward was in math class writing his notes when someone whispered to him.

"Psst! Edward!" A voice said.

Edward looked on side of him and saw Tyler holding out a note. He grabbed the note and unfolded it.

"'Who was that blond cutie you were talking to this morning?' " Edward read to himself.

He saw that Jacob had written the note and wrote a reply. He folded it back up and looked at the teacher to make sure he wasn't paying attention.

"Psst! Jacob!" Edward whispered.

He threw the note to Jacob and he caught it. Jacob unfolded it and read it. He looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll explain later." Edward whispered.

"Alright." Jacob whispered.

Later on at lunch, Edward and Jacob were talking at their usual table. Just then, Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock sat down with them.

"Wasup Eddie!" Emmett said as he unwrapped his Subway sandwich.

Emmett is about 6'3 with the body of a body builder and short dark hair. He is on the Forks High Football team with Edward, Jasper and Jacob. Jasper is about the same height as Emmett but is an inch or two below Emmett. He has golden blond hair and blue eyes.

"Subway? Seriously Emmett?" Edward asked.

"You're not the only person that eats from there." Emmett said.

"Hey Edward? I heard about your aunt and uncle." Jasper said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Edward said.

"Hey baby." A voice said.

The boys looked up to see Rosalie Hale, Jasper's stepsister and Emmett's girlfriend. She sat down beside Emmett and gave him a kiss. She has long blond hair like her brother but it's a shade lighter and violet colored eyes. She had a model's figure and a bright smile. Bella came over to the table with her lunch tray. She has long dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. She had a slender figure but enough curves to make you wonder.

"Has anyone seen Alice?" Bella asked. "I haven't seen her since this morning." She said sitting beside Edward. Everybody just shook their heads.

Just then, Mike came walking by with his hand on his back. Mike Newton was the boys' teammate on the football team. Tyler was walking by the table.

"Hey Mike? What's happened man?" Jacob asked.

"Man, I just gave Tyler's mama a piggyback ride and she weights twice as much as I do." Mike said pointing to Tyler.

Edward and the guys burst out laughing at Tyler.

"Now that's a mama joke." Jacob said.

Meanwhile, Alice and Kelsey were on their way to the lunch room.

"Are you sure everyone will like me?" Kelsey asked.

"What's not to like about you?" Alice asked. Kelsey looked at her.

"That's true." Kelsey said.

They went into the lunchroom to see Edward sitting with a bunch of guys and 2 girls. They went over to the coke machine and got two bottles Coca-Cola. They walked over to the table so Alice could introduce her.

"Hey guys." Alice said.

After Alice had introduced her, Kelsey pulled out the chair between Alice and Jacob. Just then Lauren Mallory sat in the chair before Kelsey could sit down. Edward shook his head and whispered something to Emmett. Emmett nodded his head and whispered to Rosalie. She whispered something to Jacob and he nodded his head. Jacob tapped Kelsey on the arm and she looked at him. He grabbed her lunch and soda before he pointed to Edward.

"Lauren? Get up." Edward said.

"So this blond bimbo can sit here?" Lauren asked jerking her thumb towards Kelsey. "Not gonna happen." She said.

Rosalie got angry and was about to jump at Lauren, but Emmett put his hand on her shoulder to keep her in her chair. Edward looked at Kelsey and nodded his head once. Kelsey grabbed the chair and jerked it back making Lauren fall out the chair. Everyone started laughing at her as she got up. She tried to sit back in the chair, but Kelsey was already sitting in it beside Jacob. Kelsey held out Lauren's lunch.

"This isn't over new girl." Lauren sneered.

Lauren grabbed her lunch and left. Kelsey opened her bag and took out her lunch. She took out a small box with a few powdered donuts in it. She noticed Jacob eyeing them and giggled.

"You want one?" Kelsey asked.

"Sure." Jacob said.

Jacob took one and put it in his mouth. Bella looked around Kelsey's wrist and saw the bracelet.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Bella asked.

"It was my mother's. My dad gave it to her on their anniversary last year." Kelsey said.

Later on after lunch, Kelsey was in her World History class. She was listening to the music on her headphones that were hooked up to her iPhone. She took out her compact and started checking her makeup. She took out her lip-gloss and applied it. Just then, Jacob came into class. He took the desk next Kelsey and saw her fixing her makeup. The teacher came in as she put her compact away. She took off the headphones and kept them around her neck.

"Alright class. Open your text books to page 136." Mr. Volturi said.

During class, Jacob was eyeing her a bit. His eyes traveled up from her heels to her skirt. He looked toward her shirt and saw a bit a red lace from her bra. He noticed the silver necklace w/ the Cullen Crest on it.

"Alright class. Now I have picked your partners for the big History project. This project is worth 30% of your grade." Mr. Volturi said.

He picked up his clip board and started reading off the pairs.

"Jacob Black and Kelsey Sterling." He said.

Jacob looked at Kelsey to see her texting on her cell phone. The bell rang later on to end the class. As she walked out of class, Lauren smacked into her making her drop her books. Kelsey stooped down to gather up her books. Jacob helped her pick up her books.

"I'm sorry about Lauren." Jacob said. "She's a bitch."

"I kind of figured that." Kelsey said.

Jacob gave her the last book and helped her up.

"What's your next class?" Jacob asked.

"English." Kelsey said.

He held out his arm and she grabbed onto it. He walked her to her next class as they discussed different ideas for the project. When they stopped outside her English class, Kelsey took out her purple pen and a piece of paper.

"Here's my number. If you have any ideas we could use for the project, just give me a call." Kelsey said writing down her number.

She gave him the slip of paper and went into the classroom. Jacob put the number in his pocket and went to gym class. Later on after school, Kelsey was looking for some books in the library of the mansion. As she was looking for the books, Edward came into the library. He walked around the one of the bookshelves to see Kelsey standing on a ladder trying to reach one of the books.

"Kelsey? What are you doing up there?" Edward asked.

Kelsey jumped at the sound of his voice and slipped off the ladder. Edward caught her in his arms and set her onto her feet. She slapped him in the arm with her book.

"Don't scare me like that." Kelsey said.

"Sorry cuz." Edward said.

Just the Kelsey's phone rang in her shirt pocket. She took her phone from her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Kelsey said.

"Hey Kelsey. It's Jacob." He said.

"Hey. What's up?" Kelsey asked.

"I was wondering if you can meet me at the public library after school tomorrow." Jacob said.

"Sure." Kelsey said.

Please review


	5. Study Date

Chapter 4: Study Date

The next day after school, Jacob was waiting for Kelsey at the library. Just then Alice's yellow Porsche pulled up and Kelsey stepped out from the passenger side. They went inside the library and went toward the table in the back.

"Did you bring your laptop?" Jacob asked as they sat down.

"Yeah." Kelsey said taking it out of her bag.

They started working on their project. Jacob got up to find a couple of books on the Taj Mahal. Meanwhile, Alice had just got home. She parked her car in the garage and went inside the house. She walked into the living room to see Edward writing an essay on the sofa.

"Where's Kelsey?" Edward asked.

"I just dropped her off at the library." Alice said.

Edward looked at his sister.

"Who is she with?" Edward asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Alice asked.

Alice went into the kitchen to tell Esme where Kelsey was. Meanwhile, Kelsey and Jacob were working on their project. Later on around sundown, they were packing up their stuff. They checked out the books they used and went outside.

"I better call Alice to come get me." Kelsey said taking out her cell phone.

"I came here in my truck." Jacob said. "You want a ride?" He asked.

"Sure." Kelsey said.

They went over to his truck as he unlocked it with the remote on his key chain. They got in his truck and he took her home. Meanwhile, Edward and Alice were sitting in the living room with their dad. Just then Edward saw Jacob's truck pull up in front of the house.

"What's Jacob doing here?" Edward asked.

He saw Jacob get out and went around to the other side. He opened the door and Kelsey stepped out. He helped her put on her book bag and gave her the books she got from the library. Edward saw Jacob whisper something in her ear as he put a piece of paper in her hand. Kelsey nodded before walking toward the front door. Kelsey unlocked the door with her key and went inside. Carlisle walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"How was your study date Kelsey?" Carlisle asked.

"What study date?" Esme asked.

"I had a study date with Jacob to work on our project for World History." Kelsey said. "Anyway, it was great. We got a lot of work done." She said.

"Yeah I'll bet." Edward mumbled.

"Stop it Edward." Alice said giving him a slap in the arm.

"Uncle Carlisle? Can I go to the movies with Jacob tomorrow?" Kelsey asked.

"Sure." Carlisle said. "Now go wash up for dinner."

Kelsey went upstairs and put her books away in her room. Meanwhile, Carlisle and Edward were setting the table in the dining room.

"Dad? Are you sure about Kelsey going out with Jacob tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Carlisle said. "Why do you ask?" He asked.

"No reason." Edward said.

"Edward." Carlisle said looking at him. "What's this really about?" He asked.

"It's just that I've known Jake for years and I know that he doesn't have the best track record with girls." Edward said. "I just don't want Kelsey to get her feelings hurt."

"Edward? I know at times, you don't trust Jacob, but at least give him a chance." Carlisle said. "For Kelsey's sake."

"Alright." Edward said. "But if he hurts her, I'm kicking his ass."


	6. The First Date

Chapter 5: The First Date

The next day, Kelsey was getting ready for her date. She put on her dark blue jeans and her red tank top. She put on her black jean jacket and her silver chain belt. As she was getting ready, Alice came into her room.

"You ready?" Alice asked.

"Almost." Kelsey said. "What do you think?" She asked modeling her outfit.

"You look great." Alice said.

Meanwhile, Jacob was getting ready for his date with Kelsey as he was listening to his radio. He put on his blue jeans and his white button shirt. He put on his white G Nikes and his silver watch. He put on his black blazer and put on his black sunglasses. He spun around to the beat in front the mirror to check out his outfit. He sprayed on his cologne and grabbed his keys. He walked out of his room and headed for the door.

"Well I'm off for my date." Jacob said.

"Alright. Have fun." His father, Billy said.

Jacob went out to his truck and got in. He drove off to go pick up Kelsey. Meanwhile at the mansion, Carlisle and Edward were playing chess. Edward moved his rook towards Carlisle's knight and took it. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Esme said going to the door.

She opened the door to see Jacob dressed sharply for his date with Kelsey. He was carrying a small bouquet of purple and pink lilies.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen." Jacob said.

"Hello Jacob." Esme said. "Come on in. Kelsey is almost ready." She said letting him in.

Jacob walked into the living room to see Edward and Carlisle playing chess. He sat down in one of the armchairs as Esme went to get Kelsey.

"Looking good Jake." Edward said.

"Thanks." Jacob said taking off his sunglasses. "Hi Dr. Cullen."

"Hello Jacob." Carlisle said.

Just then, Kelsey came downstairs in her outfit with her red and black coach bag on her arm. Jacob got up and walked up to her.

"You look amazing." Jacob said.

"Thank you." Kelsey said.

"These are for you." Jacob said giving her the lilies.

Kelsey smelled them and thanked him. Alice took the lilies and whispered something to her. Jacob held out his arm and she took hold of it.

"Jacob? Have her home by 11." Carlisle said.

"Yes sir." Jacob said putting on his sunglasses.

They went out to his truck and got inside. Jacob started the engine and drove them to Port Angeles. Kelsey took out her purple iPod.

"Do you mind?" Kelsey asked showing him her iPod.

"Go ahead." Jacob said.

Kelsey hooked up her iPod to his radio and turned on her car ride playlist. As they were listening to the music, Kelsey told Jacob what is was like in Chicago. When they got to the theater, Jacob parked his truck in the parking lot and they got out. They went to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for Dance Movie." Jacob said taking off his sunglass.

Jacob took out his wallet and gave the man they money. He got the tickets and they went inside. They got a large popcorn and soda to split. They went into the theater after turning in their tickets. They took their seats as the movie started. As they were watching the movie they were laughing their asses off at the movie. When the really fat man was dancing at the end of the movie, they were laughing like crazy. After the movie they came out the theater in hysterics.

"Funniest movie ever." Kelsey said.

"I know." Jacob said as they walked back to his truck.

They got in his truck and went to Chubby's Ice-Cream Shop. Meanwhile back in Forks, Carlisle and Esme were watching a movie in the living room. Esme thought about the day she saw all the art supplies in Kelsey's room.

"Carlisle? I've been thinking." Esme said.

"About what?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you remember when you told Kelsey you want her to feel at home?" Esme asked. Carlisle nodded. "Well I was thinking of turning the basement into an art studio for Kelsey." She said.

Carlisle thought about it for bit. He had seen some of her painting that she had done.

"That might not be a bad idea." Carlisle said.

Meanwhile, Jacob and Kelsey were choosing the ice cream they wanted.

"What flavor you want?" Jacob asked.

"I want rainbow sherbet." Kelsey said.

Jacob got their ice-cream and they went over to the table. They ate their ice-cream and they went over to their table. They ate their ice-cream as they talked. Just then, Lauren, Tyler, Mike, and Jessica came in. Lauren saw Jacob and Kelsey together. Kelsey took the clip out of her hair and shook her hair.

"You finished?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." Kelsey said.

They got up to leave. Jacob put his arm around her shoulders as they walked out. Kelsey put her arm around his waist as they passed by Lauren. They went out to his truck and they went to the arcade. Jacob got some change and they went over to the skee-ball game. He put a quarter in and pressed start. He started rolling the balls up the ramp and into the 5,000 mark.

"Can you teach me how to do this?" Kelsey asked.

"Sure." Jacob said. "Come here."

He gave her a ball and let her stand in front of him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her arm back and helped her roll the ball up the ramp. The ball went into the 1,000 point mark.

"Nice shot." Jacob asked.

They collected their tickets from the game. They played air hockey and Jurassic Park. They took pictures in the photo booth together. They got a couple of hot dogs and french fries. They sat at a table and started eating. Kelsey puts some mustard and ketchup on her hot dog and bit into it.

"You know people would probably ask you how you can eat a hotdog and fries without gaining an inch." Jacob said.

"People ask me that pretty often." Kelsey said. "The reason I could eat this kind of stuff is that I have a healthy metabolism." She said.

"Hey Kelsey? Watch this." Jacob said.

He tossed a fry in the air and caught it in his mouth. Kelsey started laughing at him and his goofiness. After eating, they each got a slush to wash the food down. Jacob turned in his tickets and got Kelsey a white teddy bear w/ a red bow on it. Jacob and Kelsey went back to his truck and they went back to Forks. When they got back, it was about 10:30pm. He pulled up in front of the mansion and they got out after he turned off the engine. He walked up to the front door to say good night.

"I really had fun tonight." Kelsey said.

"I'm glad you did." Jacob said.

She stepped up to him and hugged him. She pulled away and looked at him. He leaned toward her and she met him in the middle. He kissed her and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they pulled away. She blushed a bit as she looked up at him.

"Good night." Jacob said.

"Good night." Kelsey said.

He went back to his truck as she unlocked the door and went inside. She closed the door and leaned her back against it with a deep sigh. She hugged her bear as she thought about her date with Jacob. She went into the living room to see Esme reading on the sofa.

"Hi Aunt Esme." Kelsey said.

"Hey sweetheart." Esme said. "How was your date?" She asked.

Kelsey told Esme about the date before she went up to her room and shut the door. She sat on her bed as she thought about her kiss with Jacob.


	7. Working on the Project and Getting Toget

Chapter 6: Working on the Project and Getting Together

Over the next two weeks, Jacob and Kelsey have been spending time together. They have also been working on their project. Around that time Carlisle and Esme also surprised Kelsey with an art studio in the basement. On the Friday before their project was due, they were working on their project in the school library. Jacob was working on the essay as Kelsey was putting the model together for the presentation. As they were working, Lauren came to the library to return some books. Lauren walked past a few tables and saw Kelsey and Jacob. Kelsey was working on one of the towers for the model when Jacob tapped her on the shoulder. He whispered something to her and she nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed him back for a minute before pulling away. She glued on the final dome onto the middle tower.

"Come on. Let's go." Kelsey said packing up her books.

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked.

"We have to paint the model and my paints are at home." Kelsey said.

They grabbed their stuff and went to her house in his truck. They got there to find that no one was home. They got out of Jake's truck and went inside. She put the model on the coffee table.

"I'll be right back." Kelsey said.

She went down to her art studio to get her paint set. Jacob took off his jacket and sat on the sofa. He started finishing up the essay when Kelsey came back into the living room with her paint set and some newspapers. She was wearing a big white button shirt with splattered paint on it over her clothes.

"How is the essay coming?" Kelsey asked.

"Good. It's almost done." Jacob said.

Kelsey started finishing the model. She put together the walls around it using paper Mache and cardboard. Meanwhile, Carlisle was on his way home. He pulled up to the house to see that Jacob's truck was parked in front the house. He parked his car in the garage and got out. He went inside to see the kitchen empty. He went into the living room to see Jacob and Kelsey working. There was newspaper laid out over the coffee table to keep it from getting dirty. Kelsey was putting the model together while Jacob was writing the essay.

"Nice work." Carlisle said.

Kelsey jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned her head to see Carlisle coming over. He kneeled beside Kelsey and over the model of the Taj Mahal. He was about to touch the middle dome.

"Don't touch that!" Kelsey said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"The glue is still wet." Kelsey said.

About an hour later, Kelsey was painting an urn she made to go with the presentation. She was using clay paint to paint the urn. Just then, Edward came home from the dentist. Bella was with him. They saw her painting flowers onto the urn.

"Hey cuz." Edward said.

"Hey Edward. Hey Bella." Kelsey said.

Just then, Jacob came back from the bathroom wiping his hands. He had a shirt on like Kelsey's over his clothes. He knelt down beside her and picked up one of the paint brushes. He dipped it in the gold paint and started painting domes.

"Hey Jake." Bella said.

"Hey Bella." Jake said not looking up.

Edward and Bella went up to his room as Kelsey and Jacob got back to work. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Esme was making sandwiches for Jacob and Kelsey. She grabbed two bags of chips to go with their sandwiches and brought them into the living room.

"I've made you two something to eat." Esme said. "How about you two take a break?" She asked.

"Okay aunt Esme." Kelsey said putting down her paint brush.

Jacob put the paintbrush down and they went to wash the paint off their hands. As they left, Esme put the sandwiches on the coffee table. Alice came in the house w/ Jasper behind her and saw the urn and model on the table.

"Whoa!" Alice said. "Mom? Where did you get these?" She asked.

"They're not for me." Esme said.

"Who they for?" Jasper asked.

"They're for us." A male voice said.

Alice and Jasper turned toward the staircase to see Jacob and Kelsey holding hands. Alice squealed when she saw Jacob pull Kelsey into his arms and kiss her cheek.

"No way!" Alice said.

"Yeah. I asked her this afternoon." Jacob said.

"I knew you two would get together." Alice said.

"Anyway, the model and urn is for our history project. We're not finished." Jacob said.

They sat down at the table and started eating their food. Later on, Edward and Bella came downstairs. Kelsey was kneeling down at the table behind the urn. She was using a light green paint to paint a vine that connected the flowers painted on the urn. Edward noticed Jacob looking at Kelsey from out the corner of his eye as he was painting the model. He started to get angry when Jacob kneeled behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jacob?!" Edward shouted.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"What are you doing?"Edward asked.

"Hugging my girlfriend." Jacob said.

Jacob started kissing on her neck as she was dipping her paintbrush in the paint container in her hand, causing her to start giggling. Edward looked at his cousin questioningly.

"Girlfriend?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. He just asked me this afternoon." Kelsey said.

Kelsey turned her head and gave Jacob a kiss before she went back to painting. After she was finished painting the urn, she let it sit out to dry while she and Jacob picked up the paints and newspaper. She led him down into her art studio in the basement. She flipped on the lights as they walked in and Jacob spotted shelves of paint and different art supplies and tools. He saw a few paintings on the wall and statues on one shelf.

"Did you do these?" Jacob asked pointing to the paintings and statues.

"Yeah." Kelsey said. "Put the box of paint on the middle shelf."

Jacob put the box of paint on the shelf like she asked. She grabbed a jar with some mint green goop in it.

"What's that?" Jacob asked.

"Glaze for the urn." Kelsey said.

Jacob looked at her weirdly. She grabbed a blotting brush and brought him back upstairs. She opened the jar and dipped the brush into it. She reached her hand into the urn and started blotting the glaze around the inside. When she finished, she blotted the outside as well.

"Why are you putting that on the urn?" Jacob asked.

"It gives it a glossy finish after it comes out of the kiln." Kelsey said after she finished.

She brought the paint and blotting brushes over to the sink and started washing them off. Jacob was looking around at all of her paintings. He came across one of Edward sitting at his piano composing a song.

"I actually finished that one last week." Kelsey said.

She grabbed the urn and walked over to a red door. She opened it and motioned for Jacob to follow her. She put the urn down on the bottom shelf and walked over to a hook on the wall that held a pair of welding gloves. Jacob walked into the room to see her putting on a pair of welding gloves.

"Why are you putting on those gloves?" Jacob asked.

"I have to wear them when I take stuff out of the kiln or I'll end up burning my hands." Kelsey said.

She went over to the kiln and pressed a red button on the side. She took the cover off and leaned it against the wall. She reached inside and took out a red vase with pink cherry blossoms painted on it.

"Did you make that?" Jacob asked when he saw the vase.

"Yeah." Kelsey said. "You like it?" She asked.

"It's amazing." Jacob said.

She put it on the floor beside their urn and took off her gloves. She hung them back on the hook and grabbed the urn. She put it inside the kiln and put the cover over it. She pressed a black button on the side of the kiln before grabbing a white towel off one of the shelves. She picked up the vase as she ushered Jake out the room. She closed the door with her foot as she walked out. She set the vase on a table that reached up to her hips.

"Why does this vase have shine to it?" Jacob asked.

"Do you remember that stuff I put on the urn before I put it in the kiln?" Kelsey asked. Jacob nodded. "Well that stuff is what gives the pottery a glossy finish when it comes out the kiln."

"Oh." Jacob said.

He walked up behind her as she was shining the vase w/ the towel. He started kissing on her neck making her start giggling. She put the towel down and turned around in his arms. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her hand on the side of his neck. He deepened the kiss as she moved her other hand up his chest. He picked her up and sat her on the table. She ran her fingers through his hair as he started unbuttoning her painting shirt. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Wow." Kelsey whispered.

"I know." Jacob said.

Kelsey hopped off the table and took off the shirt revealing her red halter top and black jean shorts. She hung up her shirt on a hook by the staircase.

"Let's get back upstairs Jake." Kelsey said grabbing the vase and towel.

Jake took off the shirt as he followed her and hung it on the hook next to hers. They went upstairs to see Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper watching the movie, Shrek the Third. She and Jacob sat on the loveseat and finished polishing the vase. Edward looked at them and saw the vase in Kelsey's lap.

"Did you make that?" Edward asked.

"Yep." Kelsey said. "It just came out the kiln a while ago." She said.

Bella looked at it and saw the designs.

"Are those cherry blossoms on it?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." Kelsey said.

Just then, Jacob's cell phone went off. He took out his blackberry from his pocket and answered it to hear his father's voice. After talking to his father for awhile, he hung up his phone.

"I got to go baby." Jacob said.

"What's wrong?" Kelsey asked.

"I have to bring my dad to the doctor in Seattle tomorrow morning." Jacob said.

He put on his jacket and grabbed his school books. He gave her a kiss and left the house. Later on that night, Kelsey was in her room asleep in her bed when she started to have a nightmare about her ex-boyfriend. She started twisting and turning in her sleep. Outside her room, Edward was passing by her room and heard her having a nightmare. He walked into her room and woke her up when she started screaming.

"Kelsey! Kelsey! Wake up!" Edward said shaking her shoulder.

She woke up and started looking around. She looked at Edward and hugged him tight. He climbed onto her bed and hugged her to him when she started crying. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"It's him again isn't it?" Edward whispered. Kelsey nodded.


	8. Esme's portrait and Helping Edward

Chapter 7: Esme's portrait and Helping Edward.

The next morning, Esme went down to the kitchen in her blue thin-strapped night gown. She started a pot of coffee and was about to start on breakfast when she noticed a blue gift wrapped box on the island counter. She looked at the card to see her name on it. She opened the card and read it to see that it was from Kelsey.

"'Thanks for the art studio.'" Esme read out loud.

She opened the box and removed the pink tissue to reveal a red vase with pink Cherry Blossoms on it. She took it out the box and sat it on the counter. After the coffee was finished, she went down to the basement and opened the door to hear Kelsey listening to her Toni Braxton CD. She walked down into the basement to see Kelsey painting a vase black. She was wearing her painting shirt over her clothes and her hair was put up with a pair of blue style sticks.

"Working on another project." Esme asked.

Kelsey looked up to Esme at the base of the staircase.

"Yeah. I'm working on this vase for Billy Black but, it's a surprise." Kelsey said.

"I want to thank you for the vase." Esme said.

"You're welcome aunt Esme." Kelsey said.

She finished painting the vase black and let it dry. She wiped her hands with a red rag and they went up to the kitchen. Kelsey rinsed her hands at the sink as Esme started on breakfast. Esme thought about some of Kelsey paintings and got an idea.

"Kelsey?" Esme asked.

"Yes aunt Esme?" Kelsey replied.

"I was looking at some of your paintings and I was hoping you can paint a picture of me for Carlisle." Esme asked.

"Sure." Kelsey said drying her hands with a dish towel.

"But can you paint me a certain way?" Esme asked causing Kelsey to look at her.

"How exactly did you want to be painted?" Kelsey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Esme whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

"We'll do it at noon when everyone has left the house." Kelsey said.

Later on that day, Kelsey was setting up for Esme's painting. Esme came in as Kelsey was setting up her chaise.

"We set?" Esme asked.

"Yeah." Kelsey said. "You ready?" She asked.

"Yes." Esme said.

She took off her robe to reveal Carlisle's light blue shirt. Esme sat on the red chaise and unbuttoned the shirt. She let the shirt drop off her shoulder showing off her red lace bra. She laid her legs across the chaise and took the hair pin out of her hair. She shook her hair and laid her arm on the arm of the chaise. Kelsey looked at her aunt and got an idea.

"Aunt Esme? I want to try something." Kelsey said.

"Alright." Esme said.

"Take off your bra and sit on your legs." Kelsey said.

Esme got up and took off the shirt. She took off her bra and put the shirt back on.

"Face your back to me and let the shirt drop off your shoulders." Kelsey said. Esme did what she asked. "Now look back at me over your left shoulder as if Uncle Carlisle was standing right behind me." She said.

Esme looked over her shoulder at Kelsey, who was sitting behind her easel on a stool.

"Now make sure not to move." Kelsey said taking the pencil from behind her ear.

"Alright." Esme said.

Kelsey started drawing her aunt onto the canvas. She spent the next hour drawing out the picture. When she was done she told Esme that she could relax for a bit. Kelsey walked over to her paint shelf and grabbed her red paint case. She placed it on the stool and unlatched it. She opened it and grabbed her mortarboard. She started squeezing different color paints on the board and grabbed one of her paintbrushes.

"Okay. I'm gonna start the painting part." Kelsey said mixing some of the colors.

Kelsey started painting the picture as she looked at her aunt every now and again. About 45 minutes later, Kelsey was done painting.

"I'm finished." Kelsey said.

Esme buttoned up the shirt and walked over to the easel.

"This is perfect. I'm sure Carlisle is going to love it." Esme said looking at the painting.

"I'll wrap it up myself after it's dry." Kelsey said.

Esme picked up her bra and put on her robe before going up to her room to change. Just then, Kelsey heard watch beeping and turned of the alarm. She went into the kiln room and put on the gloves after she took them off the hook. She pressed the red button on the kiln and took the top off. She laid it against the wall and went to take the urn out of the kiln. She put it on side of the kiln and took off her gloves. She walked over to the pottery shelves and took a jar she had painted off the shelf. And put it in the kiln. She put the cover over it and pressed the black button on the kiln She grabbed her polishing towel and picked up the urn.

"Let's get you polished and ready for Monday." Kelsey said.

She set the urn on the table and started polishing it. After she finished, she set it aside and picked up the black vase she was working on earlier. She took out her white clay paint and started painting some designs on it. She painter a wolf howling up to the moon.

"Kelsey?" Edward called. "You down there?" He asked.

"Yeah. You can come on down." Kelsey said.

Edward came down the stairs to see his cousin painting another vase. He walked over to her as she was painting a moon. She started painting small stars all over the vase.

"Who's this for?" Edward asked.

"Billy." Kelsey said. "Jake told me that one of the vases in his living room broke last week, so I'm making him a new one." She said.

"Do you mind if a look around at some of your art pieces?" Edward asked.

"No. Go ahead." Kelsey said.

Edward started looking around at some of her artwork. He looked at some of her pottery and statues he made. He picked up a pink vase off the shelf and looked at the designs. There were red and blue flowers painted on it.

"Hey Edward. Look at this art piece." Kelsey said.

Edward put the vase down and turned around to come face to face with a white African tribal mask.

"Ahh!" Edward shouted jumping back.

Kelsey burst out laughing as she put the mask down so he could see her face.

"That's not funny." Edward said.

"It's a little funny." Kelsey said.

Edward looked at some of the paintings that she did. He came across a painting that looked as if it had just been finished. He looked at it closely and saw that it was a painting of his mother in nothing but his father's shirt.

"When did you finish this?" Edward asked pointing to the painting.

"I finished that earlier. It's a gift for uncle Carlisle." Kelsey said grabbing the jar of finishing glaze off the shelf.

"Did my mom actually pose for this?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. It was her idea." Kelsey said as she was blotting the inside of the vase with glaze.

He walked over to her as she was working.

"What's that you are putting on the vase?" Edward asked.

"Finishing glaze." Kelsey said. "It gives the vases and pottery I make, that glossy look when it comes out of the kiln." She said.

Kelsey finished blotting the vase and let it dry while she cleaned up her paints.

"Hey Kelsey?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Kelsey said.

"How long does it take to make a vase?" Edward asked.

"Depends on the details," Kelsey said, "but I'd say about three days."

"Oh." Edward said.

Kelsey looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you having trouble finding a present for Bella's birthday?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah." Edward said.

"Why don't you make something for her?" Kelsey asked, "I could teach you how to make something out of clay." She said.

Edward thought about it for a bit and then looked at his cousin.

"Can we start now?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Kelsey said. "Why don't you go change out of those nice clothes and put on some regular clothes." She suggested.

Edward went upstairs to change his clothes while Kelsey went to get the clay from her supply closet. She came out of the closet with a big block of it in plastic and put it on the table. Edward came back dressed in a t-shirt and black jogging pants.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Edward said.

She went into her supply closet and grabbed a fresh white button shirt out of one of the boxes. She came back out and tossed it to Edward.

"Put that on." Kelsey said.

Edward put on the shirt as she walked over to the block of clay. She opened it and took out her cutting tool. She cut a chunk off and gave it to him. She let him mess around with it while she walked over to one of the shelves and started searching for something. She pulled out a brown leather tool kit and brought it over to the table as she untied the string around it. She set it on the table and rolled it out to reveal her pottery tools.

"What are these for?" Edward asked.

"I use these to help mold and cut out the pieces of clay I use for my statues." Kelsey said.

She pulled out her shaping cutters and showed him how to use them. Edward rolled out the clay and used the star shaped cutter to cut out a star. As he was making a star shaped jewelry box, Kelsey was showing him how to use some of the tools to make the walls of the box smooth. Meanwhile, Alice was looking for Edward. She went down to Kelsey's art studio when she heard Edward's voice. She saw Edward making something out of clay as Kelsey was showing him how.

"Like this?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." Kelsey said.

A few hours later, Edward was almost done. Kelsey came downstairs with two sandwiches. She set them on the table before going over to Edward.

"Come on. Let's eat something." Kelsey said.

"Sure, but only because I'm finished." Edward said.

They went to wash their hands at the sink. After they finished, they sat back down at the table and started eating their sandwiches. As they were eating, he was telling her about how he and Bella met. They finished their sandwiches just as Kelsey's watch started beeping. Kelsey pressed a button on her watch and it stopped beeping.

"Grab your jewelry box." Kelsey said getting up.

Edward picked up the box and the lid and followed Kelsey in to the kiln room. She told him to put it on the shelf beside her newly made vase. Kelsey put on the gloves and went over to the kiln. He watched her as she pressed something. She removed the cover off the kiln and leaned it against the wall. She reached in and took out a purple jar with white swirls painted on it. She took out the lid and put them both beside the kiln.

"Edward? Hand me that vase on the shelf beside your foot." Kelsey said taking off the gloves.

Edward grabbed the vase she made for Billy and gave it to her. She put in the kiln and put the lid on it. She pushed another button on the kiln before grabbing the jar and a towel. She started polishing it as she walked past Edward and out of the kiln room.

"What's that for?" Edward asked.

"It's a candy jar for the kitchen." Kelsey said.


	9. Jacob's Present and Bella's Party

Chapter 8: Jacob's Present and Bella's Birthday Party

Over the next couple of days, Kelsey and Jacob presented their project and got an A+ for it. Kelsey's motorcycle and Ferrari came in. On Wednesday morning, Edward, Alice and the others were waiting for Kelsey. Just then a red and silver motorcycle with chrome rims in the tires came into the parking lot and pulled up next to Emmett's jeep. The rider wore blue jeans and a red floral strapless top w/ a pair of black high top converse.

"Whoa! Nice bike dude." Mike said.

Alice and Edward started snickering since the biker was wore a jacket.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Emmett asked.

"Oh you'll see." Alice said.

The driver took off their gloves and turned off the bike. The driver unbuckled their helmet and took it off to reveal Kelsey. She shook her hair and got off the bike.

"Nice bike Kels." Jasper said.

"Thanks." Kelsey said as she walked over to Jacob.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked when he saw her taking off her high tops.

Kelsey didn't answer him. She slipped off her socks and opened her back pack. She took out a pair of Christian Louboutin Volpi Poppi d'Orsay pumps with red floral print on them and put her tennis shoes in her backpack. She put on her heels and stood up.

"I can't wear heels on a motorcycle unless their boots." Kelsey said as they walked into school.

They went over to their lockers to get their books and went off to class. In Edward and Jacob's math class, Jacob kept on getting pinched by Lauren who was sitting next to him. Edward was working on his algebra when he got a note from Jacob.

"'Help Me!'" Edward read quietly.

Edward raised his hand and asked if he could sit further back. The teacher told him and Lauren to switch seats and they did as they were told. Lauren looked back at Edward and gave him the evil eye. Edward flipped her off making Jacob start snickering. During gym class, Kelsey and the girls came up with a way to scare Lauren and Jessica. Both the boys and girls class were in the gym. Just then a delivery boy came in with a package for Lauren and Jessica. Little did they know was that Kelsey was in the box dressed in a scary costume. Alice, Bella and Rosalie started snickering while they were standing beside the boys.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Just watch." Rosalie said.

Lauren and Jessica opened the box and monster from Scream popped out and scared them. They screamed as they scrabbled back from the box. Everyone started laughing as Kelsey took off her mask.

"Gotcha!" Kelsey said laughing.

Jacob and Edward helped her out of the box and she took off the costume to reveal her gym uniform. Later on at lunch, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Kelsey were at their usual table. Kelsey was sitting on the table with her legs crossed. Lauren looked over at the table as Kelsey took off her jacket to reveal her red and white floral strapless top.

"I can't stand that little tramp." Lauren said.

She looked over at their table to see Kelsey and Alice gossiping. She looked at the cafeteria doors as they opened and Edward and his friends walked in. Kelsey took out her black Juicy Couture handbag and took out her compact. She took out her pink lip-gloss as she got up from the table and opened her lip-gloss. As she was applying it, she felt a pair of hands on her hips. She closed her compact as a smirk came across her face. She turned her head a bit to see Jacob's face.

"Hey baby." Kelsey said turning around in his arms.

"Hello." Jacob said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I gotcha something."

Jacob reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pink gift wrapped box. He gave it to her and she looked at it. She untied the red ribbon and opened it. She looked in the box and gasped. She pulled out a bottle of Wonderstruck by Taylor Swift perfume.

"Oh my god! Thank you baby." Kelsey said.

Kelsey reached up and kissed him. He kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lauren's mouth dropped when she saw them kissing. She looked in Kelsey's hand and saw the bottle of perfume. Later on that day, Edward and Kelsey were painting downstairs in her art studio. Edward painted the jewelry box blue and let it dry. He watched Kelsey as she was painting her vase sapphire blue. She started painting the inside as the outside was drawing. As they were working, Alice came down into her art studio.

"How is it going?" Alice asked.

"It's coming along good." Edward said.

"Edward? The paint is dry you can start painting the designs on it." Kelsey said.

Alice left back upstairs when she heard Esme calling her name. Kelsey started painting a bouquet of white and peach roses on one side of the vase. Edward was painting a flower on the lid of the box. Meanwhile, Alice was talking to Bella as they passed by the basement door.

"What's in here?" Bella asked pointing to the door.

"That's Kelsey's art studio." Alice said.

Alice opened the door quietly and they walked down the steps halfway. They peeked inside to see Edward and Kelsey painting. Just then, Kelsey's cell phone rang. She took her Bluetooth out of her shirt pocket and put it in her ear. She pressed a button on her Bluetooth to answer the call.

"Hello." Kelsey said.

"Hey baby." Jacob said.

"Hey Jake." Kelsey said, "What's up?" She asked.

"Do you mind if I come and see you?" Jacob asked.

"Sure. You can come over." Kelsey said.

Kelsey pressed the button on her Bluetooth after talking to him. Bella watched as she walked over to Edward and put her hand on top of his, stopping him from painting for a minute. She whispered something in his ear before she hopped up on the table next to him.

"What is she doing?" Bella asked.

"Bella relax. They're only talking." Alice said.

Kelsey crossed her legs as they were talking. Bella and Alice went upstairs when they heard the doorbell ringing. Meanwhile, Kelsey was explaining something to Edward as she swung her legs. Just then, Jacob came down the stairs and saw Kelsey in her painting shirt. He noticed that she had changed in her red exercise shorts.

"Hey baby." Jacob said.

"Hey big daddy." Kelsey said.

He walked over to her and helped her down. She gave him a kiss before going over to the vase she was painting. He walked up behind her and looked at the vase.

"What do you think?" Kelsey asked.

"It looks good. I'm sure Bella will love it." Jacob said.

He looked over at Edward and saw him painting the jewelry box he made for Bella. Kelsey turned the vase to the other side and dipped her brush in a cup of water to clean off the white paint. She dried off the brush and dipped it in the pink paint. She painted Bella's name going down the vase. She put her brush back in the pink paint and picked up the brush in the silver paint. She used the silver paint to paint a shadow for the letters. She painted white shine marks on the B and the A in her name.

"I'm done." Kelsey said.

"Me too." Edward said.

After the paint was dry, Kelsey and Edward put the glaze on them. As they were waiting for them to finish drying, Edward went upstairs to talk to Bella. Jacob wrapped his arms around Kelsey's waist as Edward left.

"Now that we are alone." Jacob said seductively.

He kissed her and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms around her waist. He deepened the kiss as he pushed her back toward the other side of the table away from the paint. He unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. He pulled back from her to see her in a black tank top.

"Ooh. Naughty." Jacob purred in her ear.

She giggled as she held him close to her. He started kissing on her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. He picked her up and set her on the table. Meanwhile, Carlisle had just got home from work. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door. He went into the living room to find Kelsey. He walked into the living room to find Edward and Bella making out. Carlisle shook his head as Bella pulled him closer to her by his shirt.

"Edward? Where is Kelsey?" Carlisle asked.

Edward took his arm from around Bella's waist and pointed to the basement door. Carlisle went down into the basement to find Kelsey and Jacob making out. Jacob was kissing on her neck as he slipped the straps of her tank top off her shoulders. She raised his face to hers and looked into his eyes. Later on that week on Friday. The girls were getting ready for Bella's birthday party. Kelsey put on her Ombre sequin tank top and her dark blue skinny jeans. She put on her black Christian Louboutin Altadama 140mm Pumps and sat her vanity. She put up some of her hair with her clear style sticks leaving the rest hanging down. She put on her silver and white eye-shadow and applied her glitter lip-gloss. She sprayed on her perfume and put on her necklace and bracelet. She put on her silver hoop earring and grabbed her black coach bag. Meanwhile, Edward and Alice were waiting for Kelsey.

"I'm ready." Kelsey said.

Edward and Alice turned her around to see her in her new outfit. They went out to Kelsey's sleek black Ferrari and went to the party at Kingsley Karaoke Club. When they got there, Edward parked the car and they went inside.

"I'm gonna go find Jake." Kelsey said.

She went towards the pool tables and found him playing pool. He took a shot and sunk in one of the stripped balls. Kelsey walked up behind him and grabbed his ass. Jacob jumped and turned around to see his girlfriend.

"Hey baby." Jacob said putting his cue stick down.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. Just then, Lauren walked in the club and started looking around for Jacob. She found him by the pool tables kissing Kelsey. He pulled away from them and went over to their table with their friends. Kelsey put her purse on the table as the song _Crank it up_ came on.

"Let's dance big daddy." Kelsey said grabbing his black tie.

"Be back guys." Jacob said following Kelsey onto the dance floor.

Kelsey turned her back to him and they started grinding. He put his hands on her hips as he started kissing on her neck. Lauren was watching them from the bar. He twirled her around and pulled her close. After dancing for a while, they went back to their table. Later on the singing contest started. Lauren got up on stage and started singing the song _Girlfriend_.

"Oh no, she didn't." Alice said.

Kelsey drank some of her soda and sat back in her chair. After she did the song, she got off the stage and bowed.

"Next up in our singing competition is Ms. Kelsey Sterling.!" The M.C. said.

Kelsey went up on stage as everyone applauded. She grabbed the mic off the stand and stood in the center.

"Alright Kelsey. What would you like to sing?" The M.C. asked.

"I would like to sing, _Lovesick_." Kelsey said.

"Alright. Here's Kelsey singing, _Lovesick_!" The M.C. said.

Kelsey dropped her head down just before the music started.

Kelsey (as she picked up her head):

You're so mono together  
We can be stereo  
St-st-st-stereo love  
You look so low, low  
Together we can get hi-fi  
St-st-st-stereo

Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
You make my heart go, you make my heart go  
Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
You make my heart go super sonic boom, super sonic

She started strutting around on the runway attached to the stage.

You got me high, you got me low  
You make make me go go go out of control  
I l-l-like the way we flow  
Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload  
Got me got me love, got me love, got me lovesick  
Got me got me love got me love, u got me lovesick  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, u turn it up

Two boys put her on their shoulders and carried her to the bar.

You're the needle scratching on my vinyl  
C-c-Chamberlin, with that delicious thing  
It takes two to dance four on the floor  
Hot like an 808 (hot like an 808)  
Hot like an 808 (hot like an 808)

She started walking along the bar as she sang.

Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
you make my heart go super sonic boom, super sonic

Mike helped her down and started walking around some of the guys.

You got me high, you got me low  
You make make me go go go out of control  
I l-l-like the way we flow  
Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload  
Got me got me love, got me love, got me lovesick  
Got me got me love got me love, u got me lovesick  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, u turn it up

Paul and Embry helped her onto the stage.

Radioactive, now you can't stop it  
We're gonna party all night  
Radioactive, you know we got it  
We're gonna party all night  
Radioactive, super hypnotic  
We're gonna party all night  
Radioactive, now you can't stop it  
We're gonna, we're gonna gonna  
We're gonna, we're gonna gonna

Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic

The music cut out for a second and then the lights started flashing as the music started again.

You got me high, you got me low  
You make make me go go go out of control  
I l-l-like the way we flow  
Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload  
Got me got me love, got me love, got me lovesick  
Got me got me love got me love, u got me lovesick  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, u turn it up

Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
You make my heart go, you make my heart go  
Boom boom, super sonic boom  
Super sonic boom, you make my heart go  
Super sonic boom, super sonic boom

Every cheered as she bowed and put the microphone back on the stand. She walked off stage and went over to Jacob. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"You were amazing." Jacob said.

"Thanks." Kelsey said.

"Alright! Now to announce the winner of out singing contest is the owner himself, Mr. Peter Kingsley!" The MC said.

Peter came out on stage with a trophy with a crystal microphone on it. He got the microphone from the MC.

"Hello everyone." Peter said. "Now our two contestants were good but only one can win." He said. "The winner tonight is…Kelsey Sterling!" He said.

Everyone cheered as she went up on stage. She got the trophy and went back over to her table. The waitress came and took their order. The song Get Right came on and Jacob got up.

"You wanna dance?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." Kelsey said.

They went onto the dance floor and started dancing. She turned her back to him and they started grinding. He put his hands on her hips as she put her hand on the back of his neck. She looked over at Lauren and saw her staring enviously. She turned around to face Jacob and pulled him close to her by his tie. Kelsey started to turn red as Jacob started to slither his hands down her back, to put himself in front of her chest. She put her hand under his chin and made him look up at her. He straightened himself up a bit and whispered in her ear. She nodded before grabbing his hand and taking him into a private room off to the side.

"Come here." Jacob said pulling her close.

He pulled her into a kiss and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. She felt him slip his hands down to her ass and moaned a little when he squeezed her ass. Meanwhile, Alice noticed that Jacob and Kelsey weren't on the dance floor.

"Guys? Where are Jake and Kelsey?" Alice said.

"I don't know." Edward said.

"Someone looking for us?" Jacob asked.

They turned around to see Jacob and Kelsey coming toward the table. Jacob sat down in his seat and pulled Kelsey into his lap. She started sipping on her soda when she noticed that she was about to run out.

"I'm going to go get some more soda." Kelsey said getting off Jacob's lap.

She grabbed her cup and went to the bar to get a refill. Meanwhile, Jacob was talking to the guys when a girl with long black hair came over and sat in Kelsey's seat.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." Jacob said.

"You're cute." She said. "I'm Maria."

She put her hand on top of his. He picked up her hand off of his and moved his hands away from hers. Alice tapped Maria on the shoulder.

"Excuse me? Yeah Maria is it?" Alice asked. "Yeah. He has a girlfriend." She said.

"I don't see her." Maria said.

"Turn around." A voice said.

Maria turned around to see Kelsey sipping on her strawberry soda.

"Now you see her." Kelsey said.

"I don't see much." Maria said.

Kelsey put her hand on her hip and lowered her cup from her mouth. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jacob wink at her. She walked around Maria and grabbed Jacob's hand. She led him onto the dance floor as the song Yeah by Usher came on. She turned to him and put her hands on his shoulders. They started grinding closely. She turned her back to him and they started grinding. He put his hands on her hips as they were grinding. He started kissing on her neck as she put her hand on the back of his neck. She looked at Maria and smirked before she turned her head to give Jacob a kiss. She bent over in front of him and moved her ass along to rhythm of the music with Jake. Maria huffed and got up from the table.


	10. Disturbing Secret

Chapter 9: Disturbing Secret

Over the next few weeks, Kelsey has been enjoying living w/ her uncle and his family. One cool day November, Kelsey was upstairs sitting at Edward's piano w/ her composition book. She opened up the book to a song she had written when she lived in Chicago. Meanwhile, Edward was studying in his room when he heard someone playing his piano. He put down his pen and went to the room that his piano sat. He peeked in to see Kelsey playing something from her composition book. He noticed that she was in her red top with the wide neckline and her black jeans. He leaned his shoulder against the doorframe and watched her. As she played, she looked up and looked out at the forest through the door sized glass windows. When she was finished playing, she got up and walked over to the window as she crossed her arms and looked out at the creek that ran through her garden. He could see a few tears coming down her face from her reflection in the window.

"Kelsey? Are you okay?" Edward asked as he walked into the room.

"No Edward. It's not." Kelsey said tearfully.

She kneeled down on the floor in front the window. Edward walked over to Kelsey and kneeled beside her.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Jake and I are getting ready to take that next step in our relationship soon and…" Kelsey said but stopped.

Edward knew exactly why Kelsey had stopped talking and got a little irritated.

"You haven't told him?" Edward asked.

"No." Kelsey said shaking her head.

"Kelsey! You can't keep this from him." Edward said.

"I just don't want him to run away from me." Kelsey said.

"He won't run away from you." Edward said.

Just then, someone knock on the door. They turned around to see Esme at the door.

"Is everything alright?" Esme asked.

Edward looked at Kelsey and she looked away. He got up and walked over to Esme. He told her in her ear what was going on and she nodded. Esme asked Kelsey to come talk with her and she followed her down to the kitchen. Kelsey sat at the island counter as Esme brought over a white china teapot and two handless teacups.

"Aunt Esme? Do you think I should tell Jacob about Johnny?" Kelsey asked as Esme poured some caramel tea into her cup.

"Kelsey? If you and Jacob are going to take that next step, then you have to tell him." Esme said pouring some tea for herself.

Esme put out a plate of Kelsey's favorite tea cookies before she sat down in front of her. Kelsey took a cookie and bit it.

"What if I tell him and he leaves me?" Kelsey asked.

"Kelsey? Did Carlisle ever tell you about how we met?" Esme asked.

"No." Kelsey said before taking a sip of tea.

"Well I met your uncle my sophomore year of high school." Esme said. "Your mother was my best friend when I had moved to town." She said. "She had introduced us. Now, your uncle and I had been dating for a few months and we were getting ready to take the very same step you and Jacob are about to take." Esme said. "You see, before I moved to Chicago, I had been raped by my ex-boyfriend, Derek." She said.

Kelsey gasped as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"You see Kelsey, just like you I was afraid to tell Carlisle what had happened to me." Esme said. "My point is that If I had never told Carlisle, I probably wouldn't be your aunt like I am right now." She said.

Kelsey thought about her aunt's words and hugged her. She thanked her and grabbed her keys before going out to her car. She got in and started it off. She backed out of the garage and rode off to the reservation. She pulled up in front of Jacob's house and turned off her car. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. Inside the house, Billy was reading a book when he heard someone knocking on the door. He closed his book and took off his glasses as their dog started barking. He put the book on the end table and placed his glasses on top of it. He rolled himself to the door in his wheelchair and opened the door to see Kelsey.

"Hello Kelsey." Billy said.

"Hi Billy." Kelsey said.

Before Kelsey could say a word, a shaggy haired black and white dog jumped up on her.

"Adonis down!" Billy said.

Adonis went over to Billy and sat on his hind legs.

"Sorry about Adonis." Billy said scratching his head.

"It's okay." Kelsey said. "Is Jacob home?" She asked.

"No. You just missed him." Billy said. "He left a while ago for the beach."

"Thanks Billy." Kelsey said.

She went to her car and went to the beach. Meanwhile, Jacob was at the beach sitting on a rock near the shore. He started to play a song he knew on a flute his grandfather made for him. He looked out at the ocean as he though about Kelsey. As he was sitting there, he heard the sound of the sand shifting a bit. After he had finished the song, he sat there staring out at the setting sun.

"Jacob?" He heard Kelsey say.

He turned around to see her standing behind him. He got up as she walked up to him. She hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead and looked at her.

"Jake? I have to tell you something." Kelsey said.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

Kelsey looked down and looked away from him. He put finger under his chin and made her look at him.

"There is a reason why I have been pushing you away whenever we try to be intimate." Kelsey said.

"Baby? Whatever it is, you can tell me." Jacob said.

"When I was 15, my boyfriend Johnny, he…"Kelsey said.

Jake put his hands on her forearms when she started crying.

"What did he do?" Jacob asked.

"He raped me." Kelsey said.

Jacob looked at her in astonishment. He couldn't believe that someone had hurt his angel like that. Kelsey noticed that he hadn't said a word.

"Jacob. Say something." Kelsey said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jacob asked.

"I was afraid that you would leave me if I told you." Kelsey said turning away from him.

"Why do you think that I would leave you?" Jacob asked.

Kelsey wiped a few tears back with her hand as she took a step forward.

"Every other guy I have ever dated has dumped me because I told them about what happened to me." Kelsey said. "They didn't want a girlfriend who was damaged goods." She said crossing her arms.

Jacob walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I would never run away from you." Jacob whispered in her ear. "I couldn't even if I wanted to." He said.

"Why?" Kelsey asked.

"Because I've fallen in love with you." Jacob said.

Kelsey gasped as she brought her hand to her mouth as she started to cry a little. She turned around and looked into his eyes. She put her hands on his chest as he held her close.

"Do you mean that?" Kelsey asked.

"Every word." Jacob said putting his hand on her cheek.

He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb and kissed her. She kissed him back as she slipped her hands up his chest. He deepened the kiss as he gripped her waist a little tighter. Back at the mansion, Esme was cooking dinner in the kitchen when Carlisle came home.

"Esme? Where's Kelsey?" Carlisle asked.

"She went down to the reservation to talk to Jacob." Esme said.

Carlisle went into the living room to call Kelsey. Meanwhile, Kelsey and Jacob were making out in the backseat of her car. She took off his black t-shirt before he laid her back on the seat.

"Jake." She whispered as he started kissing on her neck.

He took off her shirt to reveal her black camisole with her red lace bra underneath. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed the top of her breast. She ran her fingers through his hair as she arched her back. As they were making out, Kelsey's cell phone started ringing. She took out her phone and saw that Carlisle was calling.

"Jake? Stop for a sec." Kelsey said pushing him away.

She answered the phone and talked to her uncle. After talking to her uncle, she hung up her phone and put on her shirt. She dropped Jake off home before going home.


	11. Shopping For the X-Mas Dance

Chapter 10: Shopping for the Christmas Dance

Over the next few weeks, everyone was getting ready for the Christmas dance. The week before the dance, the girls were looking for their dresses. Kelsey searched through the rack of dresses and found a strapless red dress. She went into the dressing room and stripped down to her bra and boy shorts. She slipped into the dress and pulled it up. She called for one of the store clerks to come help her into her dress and they lace up the back of her dress.

"Alice? What do you think?" Kelsey asked coming out of the dressing room.

Alice turned around to see her cousin in a beautiful red sequin strapless floor length gown. Kelsey stepped up onto the platform in front of the three way mirror and twirled around slowly. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and liquid sequin detail that hugged her curves down to her waistline which was a dropped waistline. The dress had a ruffled mermaid skirt and laced up in the back.

"Wow Kelsey. That dress is perfect for you." Alice said. "Wouldn't you agree girls?" She asked.

"Yes." Rosalie said. "That dress is perfect."

After picking out their dresses, they paid for them and got them bagged. They walked out to Kelsey's car and put their dresses in the trunk. They got in the car and rode off to the mall. When they got to the mall they went shopping for shoes and other accessories. As they were shopping for shoes, Lauren and Jessica passed by the shoe store. They looked in the store window and saw Kelsey and the girls being waited on hand and foot by some of the sales people. Kelsey picked out her shoes to go with her dress. They finished picking out their shoes and walked out of the store with their shoes after paying for them.

"Let's go to Victoria Secret." Kelsey said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I need some more bras and boy shorts." Kelsey said.

"So do I." Rosalie said.

They went into VS and started looking around. Kelsey was looking through the babydolls and saw a red and white silk babydoll on display. She saw Lauren across the store eyeing it. Kelsey and Lauren both went for the outfit.

"Alice!" Kelsey called out.

Alice looked up to see Kelsey pointing to the babydoll. She saw Lauren going for it and stuck out her foot, tripping Lauren.

"Kelsey! Grab it." Alice said.

Kelsey grabbed the hanger with the babydoll on it just as Lauren grabbed for it.

"Got it." Kelsey said. "Sorry Lauren. Got to be quicker than that." She said before turning on her heel.

Kelsey went over to Alice, Bella, and Rosalie and they started looking for some more things. Kelsey found a few pairs of lace cheekies and matching bras. She also found a bra and boy shorts set that was perfect for the holidays. The set was white with a red lace trim and candy canes on it. After they finished shopping, they went back to Forks in Kelsey's car. Kelsey drove her and Alice home after dropping off Bella and Rosalie off at their houses. They grabbed their bags and their dresses from the trunk and went inside.


	12. The X-Mas dance and a night to remember

Chapter 11: The Christmas Ball and a Night to Remember

On the day of the Christmas Ball, the girls were at the spa getting pampered. They were all in the salon getting their hair and nails done after getting their massages. The facial artist had just finished putting on their facial masks as the cabana boy came in with their smoothies. Across the salon, Jessica and Lauren were watching Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Kelsey as they were getting waited on hand and foot.

"I still can't believe how perfect our night is going to be." Alice said.

"I know." Kelsey said.

The stylists peeled off their facial masks when they were dry and start finishing their hair. One of the stylists took the rollers out of Kelsey's hair and let her hair drop. Meanwhile, the boys were picking up the girls corsages. Edward saw small white and red roses on the corsage Jake got for Kelsey.

"Nice choice Jake." Edward said.

"Thanks." Jacob said.

Later on the girls were at the Cullens house getting ready for the dance in Alice's room. Kelsey stepped into her dress and tried to lace up the back. Alice came up behind her and tied her dress up for her. She put on her silver high heels and buckled the straps. She used her snowflake hairpins to pin the sides of her hair so her hair wouldn't fall in her face. Meanwhile, Jacob was at his house, putting on his tux. He put on his black vest over his white shirt and straightened it. He fixed his cuffs and put on his silver cufflinks. He put on his silver Rolex watch and his tux coat. As he was putting on his bowtie, his older sister Rachel came in his room.

"Let me help you little bro." Rachel said walking over to him.

"Thanks." Jacob said as his sister tied his tie for him.

Rachel straightened out his tie and brushed off his coat. She grabbed the red rose off his dresser and pinned it to his coat. She grabbed his cologne and sprayed it on him as Billy called up to Jacob.

"Jacob? The limo is here." Billy said.

Jacob and Rachel went downstairs and she helped him into his black overcoat. She gave him his duffle and Kelsey's corsage.

"Have fun Jake." Billy said.

"Thanks dad." Jacob said.

He went out to the limo and gave his bag to the driver. He got inside the limo and rode off to pick up Emmet and Jasper. Meanwhile, Kelsey was putting on her make up. She put on her eye shadow and gave herself a seductive look. She applied her red sparkling lip-gloss and her perfume. She put on her red silk gloves and her diamond bracelet. She put on her diamond wreath necklace and her diamond earrings as Carlisle came in.

"You ladies ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Alice said.

The girls started walking out of the room. Meanwhile, the boys were waiting for the girls downstairs.

"Boys?" Carlisle said. "Here are your dates."

Alice came down first in her pink silk dress and matching gloves. Bella, Rosalie, and Kelsey came down after her. Bella wore a blue strapless gown with a pair of white silk gloves. Rosalie wore a lavender dress with a pair of matching gloves. Jacob walked over to Kelsey and took her hand. He twirled her around to get a better look at her dress.

"You look beautiful." Jacob said.

"Thank you." Kelsey said.

Jacob took out her corsage and put it around her wrist. Esme took pictures of them before sending Carlisle to go get the gifts she bought for the girls. Carlisle came back a couple of minutes later with four white gift boxes.

"Carlisle and I bought these for you ladies for the holidays." Esme said.

Carlisle handed the girls the box with their name on it. Alice opened hers to see a pink faux fur wrap to go with her dress. Bella opened hers to see a light blue fur wrap like Alice's. Rosalie received a lavender one and Kelsey received a white one. The boys helped the girls put on their wraps before escorting them out to the limo. They got in the limo and left for the ball. A couple of hours later, they were almost to the ball. At the ball, Lauren was talking to Jessica. She looked over Lauren's shoulder and saw the All Stars arrive in white stretch Hummer limo. Jasper got out first and helped Alice out.

"The All Stars are here." Jessica said.

Lauren turned around and saw Edward step out. He turned around and helped Bella out. Emmett got out next and helped Rosalie out. Lauren admired how Jacob looked in his tuxedo when he stepped out of the limo. He held out his hand and a red gloved hand grasped his. Kelsey stepped out and Lauren's jaw dropped at the sight of her dress.

"That's the dress I wanted to wear." Lauren said.

All four couples walked into the dance and walked over to their table. Jacob helped Kelsey out of her wrap and brought her onto the dance floor as some classical music started to play. Jacob twirled her around and pulled her close. They started to dance as a spotlight shined on them. Kelsey smiled up at him as they danced. He twirled her around before he picked her up and held her up above his head. He put her back down and they started to waltz again. As the song was coming to an end, Jacob dipped her and pulled her up to him as everyone applauded for them. He twirled her out and they bowed.

"That was wonderful Jacob." Alice said as they came back to the table.

"Thanks." Jacob said.

Kelsey wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. Jacob went to get some punch for him and Kelsey. Kelsey sat down in his chair just as Lauren came over in a slinky black dress. By the look on Lauren's face, Kelsey could tell that she was pissed off.

"What do you want Lauren?" Alice asked.

"Where did you get that dress?" Lauren asked.

"Port Angeles." Kelsey said.

"This was supposed to be my dress." Lauren said as she was about to swing at Kelsey.

Kelsey stopped her swing and pushed her away. She walked over to the punch bowl to find Jacob getting two glasses of punch from the waiter. He turned around to see Kelsey coming over. He gave her a glass and pulled her close. Later on during the dance, Jacob and Kelsey were dancing on the dance floor. She was grinding on the dance floor with him as he wrapped his arms around her. He twirled her around and pulled her close. She grabbed his hand and led him out into the hall. He pressed her back against the wall and kissed her forehead. She hugged him close as he stroked her back lightly.

"I love you." Jacob whispered.

"I love you too." Kelsey whispered.

She looked up at him as a tear dropped from her eye. He wiped away the tear from her eye and kissed her lightly. She kissed him back as she put her hand on the side of his neck. He pulled away and grasped her hand. He pulled her back to the dance just as they were about to announce the Christmas prince and princess. The principal stood in front of the mic with the names of the prince and princess.

"Will last years' prince and princess please come up?" The principal asked.

Rosalie and Emmett walked up on stage together hand in hand.

"You two will crown our new prince and princess." The principal said as he took out the name of the prince. "This year's Christmas Prince is…Jacob Black!" He said.

"Yeah!" Jasper and Edward exclaimed.

Everyone applauded as Jacob went up on stage. Rosalie put a white sash with _Christmas Prince_ in gold on it around him and grabbed the crown. She placed the crown on his head and gave him a hug. The principal took out the name of the princess.

"And this year's Christmas Princess is…Kelsey Sterling!" He said.

Kelsey gasped as she covered her mouth. She hugged Alice and Edward before walking up to the stage. She picked up her skirt a bit and stepped up the steps. Emmett put a red sash with _Christmas Princess_ on it around her and picked up the tiara. He put the tiara on her head and hugged her. She walked over to Jacob and grasped his hand as everyone applauded.

"Now our prince and princess will share a spotlight dance." The principal said.

Jacob led her onto the dance floor as a Mint Condition song started to play. They started to dance to the music as a spotlight shined on them. He twirled her around and pulled her close to where her back was pressed against his chest. He held out his hand and she put her hand in his as he put his other arm around her waist. Later on after the dance, Jacob and Kelsey were in their hotel room getting ready for bed. Kelsey was in the bathroom putting on her clothes. She put on the red baby doll she bought from VS and put on her red lace boy shorts. She took her hair down and took out her exotic eye makeup. Meanwhile, Jacob was in the room lighting candles around the room. He lite the last candle and blew out the match. He put on one of his CDs just as he heard Kelsey come out of the bathroom. He turned around to see Kelsey in a red and white lace baby doll. She was wearing exotic eye make-up and sparkling lip-gloss. He walked up to her and pulled her close.

"Jake." Kelsey whispered.

Jacob looked at her as she looked up into his eyes. He kissed her and she kissed him back. She grasped the lapel of his shirt as he deepened the kiss. He followed her as she stepped back toward the bed. She slipped off his shirt before she pulled away and laid back on the bed. She moved back toward the pillows as Jacob took off his pants. He crawled onto the bed as he planted kisses along her body. He kissed her as he helped her out of her baby doll. He pulled back the blankets on the bed and they climbed under the blanket after they were completely nude.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob asked.

"I've never been surer of anything." Kelsey said. "Please Jacob." She asked.

He pulled her close and laid himself between her legs. She gasped when she felt him enter her and looked up at him. He kissed her passionately as he started moving inside of her. She kissed him back as she put her arms around him. He deepened the kiss as she moaned in his mouth. She pulled away from the kiss and moaned.

"Ahh. Oh!" Kelsey moaned as he started kissing her neck.

"Mmm." Jacob moaned as he started biting on her neck.

She arched her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her as he rolled over. He moved his hands down to her hips as he felt her kissing on his neck. She put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. She started to move faster as she felt him squeeze her hips.

"Oh my god! This feels so good." Kelsey whispered.

Jacob sat up with her in his arms and held her close to him. He started kissing her on her neck as she moved above him. He put his hand on her lower back as he started up thrusting into her. She sighed in comfort at the touch of his lips on her skin. She moved her hand down his right arm and felt something on his bicep. She looked at his bicep to see her name going across it in black ink.

"Jake? What's this?" Kelsey asked.

"It's to show just how much you mean to me." Jacob said.

Kelsey moved her hair to the front over her left shoulder and looked over her right shoulder at the vanity mirror. Jacob followed her line of sight and looked in the mirror. His eyes widened at the tattoo on the back of her shoulder. On the back of her shoulder was a picture of a heart with a white banner going across it. On the banner was Jacob's first name in black letters. He looked up at her before he pulled her into a deep kiss. He turned them around and laid her onto the bed. He started moving harder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh baby!" Kelsey said as she moved one of her hands down to his ass.

"You like this?" Jacob whispered.

"Oh yeah. Gimmie more baby." Kelsey moaned.

He wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to move harder. She ran her fingers through his hair as he started kissing on her neck. She arched her back as her nails scratched against his back. He growled when he felt her nails against his back. She made him look at her and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back as he gripped on the pillows. She deepened the kiss as she gripped his ass, pulling him deeper inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her as he started kissing on her neck again. He turned them onto their side as they made love.

"Oh god! Oh Jake!" Kelsey moaned.

Kelsey pushed him onto his back and started moving on top of him. She leaned over him and kissed him for a minute or two as she felt his hands caressing her back.

"I love you Jacob." Kelsey whispered.

"I love you too, Kelsey." Jacob said.

Jacob flipped her onto the bed before he started moving faster. Kelsey pushed herself up on her hands and started moving with him. He pressed his forehead to hers as their breathing started to get heavier by the minute. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. Kelsey gasped as she felt a tightening feeling in her stomach.

"Oh Jacob! I'm gonna cum!" Kelsey said.

"Me too baby." Jacob groaned.

Kelsey kissed him deeply as they started moving harder. All at once, their climax hit them hard. Kelsey threw her head back as scream left her lips. Jacob held her close to him as her name fell from his mouth. He rolled off her and laid on his back trying to catch his breath. Kelsey rolled onto her side and laid her head on chest.

"Oh my god. That was fantastic." Kelsey said.

"I glad you enjoyed it." Jacob said.

Kelsey picked her head up and set her chin on his chest to look at him. Jacob looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" Kelsey asked.

"How long has it been since you have had it?" Jacob asked.

"Since the incident with Johnny." Kelsey whispered.

"Wow. Most girls I've met can't even hold out that long." Jacob said.

Kelsey giggled a little before she laid back in the bed. Jacob got out the bed and blew out the candles before crawling back into bed with Kelsey. She laid her head on his chest as she snuggled close to him. They fell asleep about a couple of minutes later in the moonlight shining thru the window.


End file.
